MLP: Chronicles of the Cube of Harmony Part 1: First Contact
by The Redactor
Summary: When a alien crash-lands in the Everfree Forest on a spaceship, the kingdom, and the entire world is in danger. The alien means peace, but he is being hunted by an insane computer AI hell-bent bent on eradicating all life in the universe. Will Equestria and its new ally stand a chance against the wire and steal clad legions of the invading machines? Probably not... ; )
1. Prologue

MLP: First Contact

Prologue

By: The Redactor

**?**

_Humans may be weak, stupid, and disgusting, but they are formidable...well, to a point anyway._ I thought in amusement and even chuckled to myself. Then I became angry as I continued to think about it faster than any human could ever dream to be able to.

"Why must they be so annoyingly persistent in their lost cause of survival!? Even to the very last of them!?" I bellowed, my volume momentarily overloading the voice subsystem speakers, causing my voice to become static riddled. I calmed down, the logical thing to do. "No matter, I've managed to eradicate them all but one. I will find him." I said sternly, "The Universe may be a big place, but he cannot run forever, and he knows better than to even think of hiding. I WILL find him." Just then, an alert appeared on my display. A small cruiser, registration: The Borealis II. Aperture Science Interstellar Deep space cruiser, ASID for short. "Well, speak of the Devil..." If I had a mouth, I would be grinning evilly right now. "I have found you." I opened hailing frequencies. "Its been a long time...how have you been?" I spoke into the message, knowing that the one receiving it would understand its meaning. I began charging the ship's weapons... "I've been **really** busy trying to track you down... And here we are, you...and me, and the beautiful cosmos. I would love to have you come aboard to chat and catch up, but I'm afraid I have a little bit of **business** here with you to take care of first." I cut the transmission before he could respond. I was feeling very evil now...and I loved every bit of it.


	2. Chapter 1: Dumb Luck

**Author's Before Note: Hi! I have decided to make a MLP fanficiton, for I rather enjoy the show.**

**I plan on this evolving into an ultimate collection of stories with an interconnecting an epic plot. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**-The Redactor**

MLP: Chronicles of the Cube of Harmony

First Contact

Chapter 1: Dumb Luck

By: The Redactor

Probe Report: Positive Findings

_Name: Beta X III, the third planet from the star of the Beta X system._

_Atmosphere: 23% Oxygen, 76% Nitrogen .03% Argon._

_Human Habitability: Can support Human life._

_Facts: Planet rotation is only present every 3 hours until sundown, and shows a repetitive pattern. The planet's one moon remains beneath the visible horizon until sundown, then it begins to revolve around the planet until sunrise. Interestingly enough, one of the few things that make it different from Earth, is the moon and the system's star are never seen in the sky together. Also, the moments of the moon and the planet itself appear to show a pattern of intervention (meaning it looks as if someone or something is controlling them instead of nature.)_

_Life: The planet supports a wide variety of primitive life. Groups of man-made structures are present upon the surface, indicating that sentient life may be pres-_

Is all I have time to read before the proximity alert sounds. A vessel has just jumped to this location. I scan the ship with the sensors. The registration shows up as: the Aperture Science Interstellar Mobile Enrichment Center, or The APIMEC. A Galaxy Class starship, outfitted with only the finest military equipment available.

"Oh no..." I whispered softly.

It hails me, but I don't answer. I already know what she is saying. I try to jump away, but she grabs the ship with a zero-point energy field tractor beam. I was trapped. Wait, if I could attempt warp in the direction the tractor beam is pulling me, I could disrupt it. I turned the ship around and faced The APIMEC. Wait for it...wait for it...

"Now!" I yelled to no one, engaging the warp drive. Her tractor beam sputtered, and died. Plus, as a bonus, her sensors are momentarily disabled. Perfect.

Turning back around, I set course for the Beta X system, in hopes of finding refuge on this Class M planet that one of my probes came back with news of. I set a false jump signature leading to the Signus system, far in the opposite direction. At the same time, I hid my true jump signature with the masking device I stole from her ship a while back, having just fixed it up for use earlier today. Engaging the warp drive once more, I hadn't noticed that the engine core was out of coolant...

Moments later, I disengaged the warp drive. I was greeted with a tsunami of flashing warning lights and sirens.

"Bow hull integrity heavily compromised. Engines are unresponsive. Impulse engines are unresponsive. Life support systems are at half production. Multiple hull ruptures throughout decks 7-3. All systems below deck 3 are unresponsive."

"Get me a visual of the ship!" I scream to the computer.

On the display, my ship is torn in two, literally. The entire engineering section-decks 0-2-was torn away from the ship. I was falling towards the planet, and I couldn't do anything about it. Was this really the end, after all I've been through? I didn't know why, but I was sad. I collapsed to my knees, and watched my most definite demise approach, more like I was approaching it.

"...I...have failed..."I awaited death...

_It is said that the ancient ones had created a powerful means of defense from the most evil of entities. They called it, "The Cube of Harmony." This artifact from ancient Equine times, was indeed a powerful device. But in the wrong hooves, could lay waste to the lands. The greatest evil of them all-a being of darkness and shadow -soon herd word of this device. He sought to acquire it, but the ancient ones knew he would come. They divided The Cube of Harmony into four separate fragments and hid them across the land. The fragments were Courage, Justice, Love, and Power. Courage took the form of a great sword, who's blade held the power to repel evil itself, it was sealed inside a hidden temple in the Everfree Forrest. The only one who could draw the blade from the stone is the hero meant to wield it. Justice took the form of a magical shield, which could protect from any attack, it was taken to reside somewhere in the Crystal Mountains. Love turned into a magical amulet that imbued the wearer with love energy. It is said that the hero of Love is a being that feeds directly off of love it was hidden somewhere in the Badlands. And Power became a magical tiara that can create powerful attacks of pure energy, a devastating weapon indeed. It was sealed deep within the Canterlot catacombs. All of the Heroes are said to come from different, and far off lands, only one is a pony of Equestria, but who the other three are remains unknown. The Hero of Courage was said to come the furthest distance and would make a colossal and fiery entrance. The Hero of Justice is said to come from-_

**Twilight**

***RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE***

I looked up from my midnight reading, and out the window. A meteorite was streaking across the night sky. It was quite beautiful really. I stared in awe at it for the next few minutes, until I realized that it was getting closer. I began to have a slight panic, I got ready to jump up at a moments notice, but I didn't take my eyes off of the fireball. It crashed suddenly into the Everfree Forest, shaking the ground for miles. I became excited, its not often that you get to study a meteorite. I got up, and collected my gear, then approached Spike's bed.

"Spike..." I said softly.

My #1 assistant groaned slightly, and turned over, mumbling in his sleep. He was rather adorable in this position. I decided that I should leave him be, he worked hard today. I walked down the stairs and headed out the front door.

It was cold out, cold enough that I could see my breath. It was dead silent too, as if the whole world was holding its breath. I couldn't help but think of the Calm, the Calm before the storm. I've read one too many drama novels... When I arrived at the entrance to the Everfree, I was hesitant, but pressed on, every once in a while, looking up to follow the smoke of the impact. As I got got closer, I could smell the smoke.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, I found the impact site. I became excited, the thought of studying an outer space meteorite up this close made me want to squeal in delight and hop up and down like Pinkie. As I got closer, I realized that this was not an ordinary meteor. It was more smooth looking, and had what looked like writing on it. I couldn't read the characters, they were so strange, so different, so...alien. I made the connection then: This was a UFO. So the stories **were** true. I was shocked, but still very intrigued, what was in it? It was pretty big, if I may be so bold, I'd say it easily was over a hundred meters long, and sixty meters wide, and over fifty meters tall. It was no flying saucer as ponies said. From what I've read about aliens, I hypothesized that perhaps this was a colony vessel, one they would use when they were looking to inhabit other worlds, maybe even to invade them too. I grew uncomfortable around it, but my thirst to unlock its secrets was more powerful.

I looked all over the vessel for an opening to get inside. But saw none. Maybe it responded to voice? I cleared my throat.

" *Ahem* O-open!" I declared, my voice cracking.

I herd a mechanical hum, something with a screen appeared nearby. I walked over to it. A computerized voice sounded when I got over to it.

"**Please restate your command. Your dialect, tone or language is unrecognziable."**

"Uhhhh..." I was dumbfounded.

"**R****e****c****og****n****i****z****i****n****g,**** p****lea****s****e wait..."** The voice blurted.

Some of the sounds I was familiar with, but the rest left me confused.

"**To reiterate: Please restate your command."** The voice suddenly spoke, in perfect Equineise.

I was shocked, but continued.

"Ummm...let me me in?" I said, grinning innocently.

There was a whir, and a click, then the screen thingy retracted into the ship, and a hidden hatch opened up, to reveal a set of stairs up and into the ship. I gulped, and began to climb.

When I reached the top, I came to a small, enclosed room, with the only other exit being a heavy looking hatch across the room. The door behind me closed and sealed, then the vents began pumping some kind of gas into the room, sterilization perhaps? After that the door dinged, and opened ominously.

I stepped out, and into a dark hallway, too dark to see. I lit up my horn, and the passage was instantly illuminated in its purple glow. I saw a screen still lit up, and approached it. I stuck out my hoof, wondering what would happen if I touched it. A scratchier version of the voice said,

"**Please state your command."**

"Uhhhh...where's the crew?" I asked.

"**There is only one crew member aboard."** It said flatly.

"Where are they?" I asked too quickly,

"**He is currently located on the main bridge. His vital signs are critical."** It said.

Those last words alarmed me some how.

"How can I get to the main bridge?" I asked almost shouting.

"**Please follow the lights, they will take you to the nearest turbo-lift." **As if on cue, other panels lit up, making a path.

I began to follow these lights, and I soon came upon a handle-less double door with an inscription on it. "Turbo-Lift" It read.

I approached the doors, and they came to life on their own, sliding out of the way to reveal inside, what looked like an elevator room. I entered, and the voice sounded inside.

"**Please state your destination."**

I thought about where it told me where the survivor was...the Main...something...the Main- "Take me to...the Main Bridge." I said confidently.

The elevator(or 'Turbo-lift') came to life, and began to move upwards. After about 30 seconds, it slowed to a stop. **"Now arriving at...the Main Bridge."**

I stepped out into the room, and saw the forest through a large, cracked, window. On the floor, illuminated by the moonlight shining through, I could make out a crumpled body. After examining it, I noticed how its external anatomy was shockingly similar to monkeys: it was a primate mammal, and an alien one too. By the looks of it, I judged it was a male, young looking too, couldn't have been any younger or older than I, but, what do I know. It wore some kind of tattered uniform, that had a red and black theme to it. It was clutching a small box. For some strange reason, I was worried about it...about him. _Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Fluttershy now..._ Wait, Fluttershy! She could help it- I mean, she could help him. I smiled eagerly and lifted him and his box with my magic, and set them on my back, he was a little heavier than I thought, but I could manage the short distance to Fluttershy's. I turned to leave.

**Author's After Note: Well there you have it folks, my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I will continue working on this story. And for those of you you got my couple references, I commend you for your awesomeness. ;)**

**-The Redactor**


	3. Ch2:From the Most Unlikely of Places

**Author's Before Note: Okay, so those last chapters didn't really have that much about MLP. But then again, it was just the beginning, where I had to introduce the main character, which is human, and the main antagonist, which I hope that you already know who it is, otherwise I must have gotten rusty on my foreshadowing. Also I saw that most of the fanficions I read that had a human character, they had gotten there by some kind of inter-dimensional rift or portal of sorts. I decided that I wanted this to take place in the same dimension and that the humans were aliens, simply because I, personally, prefer aliens to dimensional travel. Now, we are going to see how well our little human can make first contact. Here it is...**

**-The Redactor**

MLP: Chronicles of the Cube of Harmony

Part 1: First Contact

Chapter 2: ...From the Most Unlikely of Places.

By: The Redactor

It was not the end...I felt life through me again...I groaned as I started to wake up, to a lot of pain and aches throughout my whole body. I was in a comfortable bed, and I didn't want to wake up. I tried to go back to sleep. That was when I remembered what had happened. My eyes snapped open, and I tried to sit up, but my hands and feet were restrained, I probably couldn't do it even if I wasn't held down, due to my injuries. I looked around the room, I was in what looked like someone's bedroom. The beautiful songs of birds and the leaves of trees blowing in the wind could be heard from the open window, from which came in, the sweet scent of roses. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was back on Earth. But my home world isn't like this anymore...

Suddenly, the door opened, and a...well, creature came in. I wasn't really frightened by its presence, for it was a rather cute looking thing, not something one would see as a threat, but I kept my guard up, just in case looks could be deceiving. The first thing I noticed right off the bat, was it was quite colorful. It was quadrupedal, and had hoofs for feet. Almost its entire physique made me think of horses, right up until I looked at its face. Having a more human like face, with a snout shorter than the horses I knew, possibly so it could use its lips better for communication, and a light-pink mane that appeared to be styled. Upon both of its flanks was what I could only describe as a tattoo, depicting three butterflies.(At least they looked like butterflies) Also this thing had wings too. I couldn't help but think of Pegasus, Perseus' winged horse from Ancient Greek literature. I was left confused at this peculiar creature, right before it seemed to notice that I was awake.

It squealed in terror and shouted something. I was surprised that its language was a little similar to mine. I recognized a few 'A' sounds and one word that sounded like 'Twelier' to me. The word that I recognized the most was the word 'help' fully annunciated. It seemed to be afraid of me and meagerly attempted to hide behind a chair, peeking out at me. The door burst open, and another, similar creature came through. This time it sported purple and lavender colors, and instead of wings, a single horn protruded from its forehead. At that moment,I felt like I was launched right into Greek mythology: pegasus and unicorn looking creatures. _Will I meet Cerberus next?_ I thought to my self sarcastically. _Or Poseidon?_

The purple one looked worried, but when it saw me, it relaxed. It rushed over to me, and began bombarding me with what I could only assume were questions. I shook my head at it and said,

"I can't understand you."

Then I remembered something that would help solve this predicament, but it was in my trunk. I looked over and saw it lying on the table. Wow, luckier by the second. I Looked at the purple one, and said,

"My...box. I need it." Adding a gesture towards it.

It looked at the trunk, then at me, then at the yellow one. They began talking, as if discussing something, glancing at me every now and then. I laid my head back, and closed my eyes. My head really hurt. Suddenly, the restraints on my arms, released. I opened my eyes and sat up, slowly. My trunk landed in my lap. I looked up at the two, they seemed nervous. By their appearances, I guessed they were females, but, what do I know of such things? I opened my trunk, and rummaged through it. Finally, I found and produced what I was looking for: My universal translator. For it to work, I needed a sample of their language. That may prove difficult...

I tried making gestures to them to get my point across. After a while, I finally made them understand. Shortly after I had them speak into it, it came to life and created a translation field around us.

"Can you...understand me?" I asked.

Their expressions of worry changed to shock. The purple one seemed to recover and said,

"Yes! How did you do that?"

"Well...its a long story..."

"T-Twilight..." I could barely hear what the other one said.

The unicorn turned to its companion, and looked back at me, as if making a tough decision.

"Alright..." She said, then looked over at me, "Sorry about this, but we need to be careful..."

I saw a purple glow come from her horn, I blinked making sure that I was seeing what I was seeing. Then, I started to feel very tired. I...am...drifting...off...

As I regained consciousness, my hands and feet were bound tightly together, while I stood. I heard hushed voices and by their echoes, I was able to concluded that I was in the middle of a large room, with a lot of people.

I opened my eyes, and my suspicions were correct, but I wasn't in the middle, only at the entrance. My leg braces, which glowed like the sun suddenly unlocked and came to life. I was walking, but I never told my body to walk...It was...strange not being in control. I walked passed many faces, some giving me nasty looks, others looks of pity, and some without expression. Gradually, as my legs made way to the center of the room -where a lone, wooden chair sat and across from it was a short column, upon which sat my universal translator- no more voices could be heard, and all eyes were on me. It was unsettling, going from absolute solitude for the first decade-and-half of my life, to being the center of attention, mostly unwanted attention. I had limited 'people' skills. My legs sat me down, and re-locked together. I was uncomfortable, mostly due to my frozen pose.

"Is somethin' wrong?" A feminine voice with a hint of southern accent asked from somewhere behind me. I looked back, as far as I could but couldn't see them.

"Well, my legs and hands are numb, other than that, I'm just dandy." I said, adding a bit of sarcasm at the end.

Surprisingly, the voice chuckled. I don't know if they were laughing at me, or at my attempt at humor.

"Well, here's the deal, I'll unlock those braces for ya, but you better not even think to try anything funny. 'Cause we can just re-lock 'em when ever we please. Deal?" I was surprised that a creature so alien compared to me had a southern drawl in their voice.

"Deal." I said, flatly. Way-to-go people skills...

I heard them turn and walk away. It was easy to hear their footsteps, for they all had hooves. No further explanation needed. Then, all the locks released, and my arms fell apart from each other, as I felt the sting of feeling coming back to my my limbs. It was then, that I realized that my injuries were fully healed. How long was I out?

"All rise in honor of the judge!"

Every one immediately hushed and stood up to face one individual entering, clothed in a black robe. The only one in the building who wore clothes. I felt like I was back home again, like I was serving jury duty, except I'm the defendant. Without thinking, I rose as well, and directed my attention towards the judge as she made her way to the judge's podium. Once she was seated, she said,

"Once every pony is seated the hearing will officially begin. Be seated." I took note of her substitution of 'every body' with 'every pony'. Is this what they call themselves? Ponies? "Sir. Be seated." The judge was looking directly at me. I was bewildered, noticing that I had become lost in thought. I sat down.

"Forgive me, your honer..." I mumbled weakly.

The judge adjusted her glasses, cleared her throat and spoke, "We are gathered here today, to discuss a situation of alien contact and origin. As you all know by now, an alien vessel crashed into the forest of the Everfree at approximately 12 o'clock last night. (Wait my injuries healed in a matter of **hours**? Impossible!) And that-"

"Objection! Your honer. If what you say is correct, then I have just pulled off the impossible."I waited for her response.

"Continue." She said

"You are saying that I have managed to recover from grave and life threatening injuries that would have taken-even with the most advanced medical technology available to myself- minimum of two days to fully recover from, in a matter of hours?" I said with vigor.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. What is your point?"

" My point is that I fail to see the logic in that, it is impossible."

"No, I assure you, it is not. We healed you with our magic." She said matter-o-factly. _Seriously? Magic? Are these people insane? Am I missing something? Because the last time I checked, magic didn't exist. It was made up to explain events that couldn't be explained._

"Tell me. What is this alleged magic you speak of?" I asked, seeking a proper explanation.

The judge sighed and spoke impatiently, "As much as I would love to discuss irrelevant topics, I have a hearing to conduct. Objection overruled."

"Now, without further a due, let this hearing continue."

**Twelve-and-a-half hours later...**

I have just barely managed to turn this hearing into my favor. Especially when I told them who hunts me.

"...and she will stop at nothing to see all life wiped clean from the cosmos. If she finds this place, we will all be in grave danger." I finished my statement. Many of the faces looking at me were now fearful. I must have put a little too much emphasis on the 'we're screwed' aspect, but I needed it to be convincing. Now I need to provide my remedy.

"However, I have the means to save us all. I can give you access to technological advancement that should help us fight this monster, should she come. Our peoples can form an alliance. I am a representative of humanity." I sat back down, showing that I was finished.

I did stretch the truth there, but it wasn't a total lie. I am a representative of humanity, and I am the only representative. But, I didn't want to let them know what has become of the rest of my race, it would only create more hopelessness than they already have. I didn't like being the bearer of grave news, but I am nonetheless. These people need my help if they are to survive **GlaDOS'** genocidal holocaust which will come in time, just like it did for my people. But humanity was caught off guard, she had struck us from the inside. She will have to come from the front this time, where we are the strongest, **we can stand a chance.** I cannot bear to just let something so brutal as the slaughter of innocent lives be done again. Not as long as I'm still breathing. That is one of the few differences between me and my cold-hearted **Grandmother.**

**Author's After Note: Ooh! Weren't expecting that were you? It seems that the Johnson family had a new member. And I know, references for days. Thats just me, I like making references, it adds more familiarity to my stories. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Meanwhile, I will continue to work on the next chapter. **

**Thank you**

**-The Redactor**


	4. Ch 3: The Royale (Decree)

**Author's Before Note: Well, here we are again. For the best holiday reading experience, I suggest you sit down by the fireplace with your cookies and milk ;) and have your laptop resting in your lap( or your smart phone in hand) while you read my latest Christmas released chapter. (If you don't own a laptop or smart phone, then simply bring the cookies to your desk, where your PC is. And if you don't own a PC either, well, you wouldn't have a way to read this so it doesn't matter.)**

**-The Redactor**

MLP: Chronicles of the Cube of Harmony

Part 1: First Contact

Chapter 3: The Royal

By: The Redactor

_ I'm flying!_ Well, not really, more like I was riding in the back of a carriage drawn by flying talking ponies.(I have always dreamed of being able to fly without the aid of tech, but that is just a dream) It was comical when I really thought about it, but I've tried not to go there. There has been a LOT of new and strange things that I have been subject to in the last 72 hours. And many of these things don't make a whole lot of sense to me.

"How much further is it?" I asked, not really appreciating the fact that we were over 20,000 feet in the air, and no safety equipment installed on our vehicle.

I had managed to convince the officials at the hearing to contact their leader(s). They said that they could arrange for me to meet them and discuss this potential alliance that I have proposed.

"Almost there, darling. Don't like heights, do you?" One of the passengers said to me in a mid-Atlantic accent. I looked at her, she wore a stylish looking sun hat. She was a unicorn, silvery white fur had violet, curled hair, and cyan eyes.

"Yes, I would say so." I admitted.

She chuckled and said, "Meh, I never liked them much either." Then she looked as if she had forgotten something. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Rarity. Yours?" He said, offering her hoof to me in a rather lady-like manner.

I took her hoof and shook it, "Glen, Glen Mathews."

"It is a pleasure meeting you Mr. Mathews. Might I ask what brings you to Canterlot?" Rarity asked with interest.

"Well, I have come to discuss the means of a treaty between my people and those of Equestria.

I have an appointment to meet the Princesses in the capitol." I explained.

"Well, that seems rather important. Where do you come from? No offense intended but I've never seen your species before."

"None taken. My people and I come from off world. We are obviously not like you ponies, we are primates. However, we both are mammals. I serve as a representative." I told her. Again, I spoke the truth and answered her question, I just withheld information that did not need to be shared.

"Really now? I always thought that aliens-no offense-were just a myth. I stand corrected." she wondered.

I saw an approaching city, one built upon the side of a great and lonely mountain. From this distance, it was quite a sight already. Sometimes, I found myself admiring the architecture of these ponies. As we drew closer, the city could be seen in full.

"Welcome to Canterlot," Rarity told me, "Capitol of Equestria."

As we flew above the city, I saw the bustling streets and the faces of those who looked up at us as we passed overhead. We finally landed at what I guessed was their version of an air port. I got out and stretched my legs.

"Allow me to get that for you." I said as I reached for her bag.

"Ah, your quite the gentlecolt-er...I mean...gentleman." She said gratefully.

As I grabbed her bag, I realized that it was very heavy. I struggled to pick it up. God. What does she pack?

"How long will you be staying in Canterlot?" she asked me, as we walked away from the carriage with me hauling our luggage.

"My appointment with the Princesses is not due 'till tomorrow morning. So I will probably stay the night at a hotel. Do you have any recommendations?" I asked.

"Yes, you should try the White Shark Inn. I think you will find it stimulating." She looked at the clock tower, and then gasped. "Forgive me, Glen, but I must be running along now. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Canterlot."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." I gladly handed her her things and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" She shouted. I turned back around to face her. "I almost forgot," She was rummaging around in her bag. "Here, take this." She said with a smile. Using her...magic, she produced a small, brown bag that rattled when shook. "A parting gift." She clarified.

I took the bag in my hands, opened it, and emptied some of its contents. A handful of small, shiny, golden coins fell into my hand. About twenty total if you include those still in the bag.. I had forgotten that I didn't even have any Equine currency(I only had about 1.4 billion Aperture Dollars on my ship that came with it-not that it would be of use here). I was grateful for this generous act, but I felt awkward about accepting it.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity, but I can't accept this."

"Nonsense, its yours now. I have more."

"But-" I began to protest, but she cut me off.

"I insist Glen. You look like you would need them more than I."

"Alright. Thank you." I placed the bag in my own satchel then shook hand/hoof with her. Then we went our separate ways.

I stood in front of the White Shark Inn. It was certainly something on the outside. I made my way in, careful about the low doorway. I approached the reception counter, and the receptionist smiled brightly at me before she spoke.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?" She said cheerfully.

"I would like a room please." I replied, putting on a friendly smile.

"Yes. Room for one?" She asked heading towards the back room behind the counter.

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded and disappeared through the door.

Eventually, she reemerged and produced my room key, "Eight bits, please." she said.

I pulled out eight of the golden coins called 'bits' and placed them on the counter. She counted them, placed them into the cash register, and handed me my room key. "If there is anything you need, just use the room phone or come down here. You are room...43 on the second floor."

"Thank you." I said before I made my way to the elevator. When I got to my room, I was exhausted, I flopped onto the bed, and was out like a light.

The room was blanketed in darkness. No, the room **WAS** darkness. At the same time, it wasn't a room at all. I was afraid, and I didn't know why, but I was scared out of my mind. Like I knew what was coming before it came. But again, I also didn't know what it was. In front of me, I heard the sound of water. I knelt down, and felt around the cold black floor. Eventually I touched the surface of a small pool. I don't know why, but at that moment, I felt like I wanted to swim in the water. But God knows what could be in there, so I ignored my impulse. A full moon shown itself near the horizon, but I never saw it earlier. Despite the moon light, the ground and sky remained black as the darkness itself. Only I was illuminated and the water reflected the light. Suddenly, the moon sort of fizzled out and I felt the area become unbearably cold. The pool froze over. At the center of the ice, a golden glow shined in the water. I walked to it on the solid ice, and looked down into the glowing spot. I saw a tesseract. A golden cube that shined with the brilliance of a thousand yellow stars. Then I saw it break apart into four smaller cubes. All four pieces had a unique symbol and color on them. **A Sword: green, a Heart: red, a Balanced Scale: blue, and The Sun: gold. **Three of the pieces flew out of the ice and away in opposite directions. Now only the piece with the sword remained. I watched it glow, wondering what it meant.

"**HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

I was startled at the sudden outburst of demented, maniacal laughter. I looked around, but didn't see anybody. Then, I saw a large pair of red and green eyes with-what I could only describe as purple smoke-streaming from them. The demented voice spoke again, with the sinister hiss of a snake.

"**Sso thiss iss all that Celesstia'ss preciouss little prophecy could conjure up? A weakling? One who iss even more ssussceptible to my corruption? We will ssee how long that will lasst."**

I was curious. I was confused. But most of all, I was afraid.

"Who are you?" I dared to ask. "What do you want with me?"

"**What I want..."**The voice said, chuckling evilly,**"...Iss for you to DIE!"**

The eyes began approaching, fast. I started to look around for anything that would help me. The light from under the ice began to intensify. Suddenly, it burst through the ice, a small pillar of stone, with a great-sword sunk into the top of it. The light was glimmering off of the blade itself. The moon reappeared in the sky, casting a column of light around me and the sword.

"Oh, Hero of Harmony! To be rid of thy nightmare. Thou must draw the sword, and vanquish thy foe!"

The eyes were almost to me. I approached the stone, griped the blade, and pulled. The blade came out with little effort, and I felt it in my hand. It was surprisingly just the right weight for me. It felt strangely at home in my hands. I turned to the eyes, and remembering my training, flipped the sword upside down. I ran to meet my attacker, and lunged to close the gap. I was wielding light itself, and I will banish this shadow back to where it came from. I sunk the blade between the shadow's eyes.

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

Flashes of lights and streaks of colors swirled around me, and I felt like the wind was carrying me away. Then-

"**Gasp!**" I awoke sweaty and feeling the aftermath of adrenaline. It was only a dream. Just a dream. I couldn't help but wonder if it did mean something though. I got up, and got in the shower. It felt good to finally take one. After that, I got dressed, and prepared for the day. I left my room and headed downstairs. When I got to the lobby, they were serving breakfast, looked like sandwiches and coffee.

The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes...I did." I felt awkward lying, and I probably showed it. "Here, I'm checking out today." I handed her the room key.

"Were you going to stay for breakfast? Its being served right now." She asked ans she signed me off the guest list.

I looked at the dining area, and as if in answer, my stomach growled. "Yeah, I will."

I sat down with my coffee and my sandwich. I took a sip of the coffee, it tasted like just the regular coffee I knew and loved. Then I moved on to the sandwich. When I took a bite it tasted, well...different. Not what I was expecting. After studying its flavor carefully, I swallowed. Then, I inspected it more closely. There were flowers and grass in my sandwich. I don't know if this was intentional or not. Also, to my dismay, there was no lunch meat in it. I realized that after I depleted the Borealis' ***MRE's** and canned meat, and had resort to the canned vegetables, that I missed having steak or hamburgers very much. I finished the sandwich and took the coffee with me.

"Like the food?" The receptionist asked me.

"It was...stimulating." I responded cryptically.

Outside, I began to make my way to the castle. Once I got tho the entrance, I was stopped by the guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" I felt like I was in the medieval age now.

***MRE: In the military, MRE stands for Meal Ready to Eat. They were basically higher quality rations than the standard canned rations. They are now the most common and popular rations today. Known for their simplicity and being easily packed without the hindering weight of their bulky, canned counterparts. They are also a heck-of-a-lot more convenient to open too.**

After showing my 'pass' I was allowed in, and lead to the door of the Princesses' chambers. The enormous double doors swung open loudly. I stepped through and they closed behind me. The chamber was big, a long red carpet extended the length of the room. I began to walk towards the thrones. I noticed several stained-glass windows showing many scenes I didn't understand. I came to one that made me stop. It depicted six individuals gathered around another clad in dark armor. One of them I recognized as a familiar purple individual. I came to the last one, it made my blood run cold. It showed a golden cube showering light over the land. At the bottom, there were four individuals: One, clad in green clothing, wielded a great-sword whose blade glimmered with light. The second, wore a red heart-shaped amulet. The third held a blue broad shield with mystical markings on its surface. The fourth wore a tiara that shined like the sun. They were fighting off a large shadow, seeming to keep it away from the golden cube. This was very much like what I had seen in my dream. I kept going. When I reached the thrones, they were empty. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared behind me. I whirled around and before me were two exceptionally tall ponies, easily three feet taller than I(I am 5'4"). They had both an elongated horn and wings which they extended gracefully. They were white and dark purple, almost black. The black one was shorter than the other. They were adorned with fine jewelry.

"I am the Princess of the Day, Celestia. This is my sister, Luna, the Princess of the Night." The white one spoke with purpose but not with ill intention.

"I am Doctor Glen Mathews of Earth" I fully introduced myself.

"You seem quite young to have such an education." The white one, 'Celestia' observed.

"I took accelerated learning. And I stayed up all night studying." I added with a hint of non-intended humor.

"You seem to have the charisma to make friends, do you have any?" the dark one, 'Luna' asked.

I was not expecting such a question, and frankly, it kind of hurt. "No, never had friends. Could never find the time. Especially with my studies in the way." Was my response.

"Your attitude reminds me of my apprentice." She said. "Now, we should begin our discussion."

**Luna**

_Dr. Mathews,_

_ In order for you to complete your task, I am sending you to live in Ponyville. It is the closest to your ship's crash site. I don't want you to feel rushed in gathering your data, so take whatever time you need to adjust to your environment. Maybe explore a little bit, talk to others, make some friends. It can be very lonely with out them. Enjoy yourself._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Is what I read over my sister's shoulder. "You seem to be treating him as you treated Twilight, sister, are you mistaken?" I was slightly concerned about her.

"They share a lot in common, don't they?" She said, staring off as if she were daydreaming, like she would often do. However, I was not here to make small talk, I had something serious to talk to her about.

"Do you think he could be...?" I trailed off, remembering his dream.

"It is possible..."She half replied.

"Did you feel it too?" I asked, remembering the surge of energy coming off of him.

"Of course I did, sister."

"But is he...?"

"We will have to see. He will be if he can pass...the **trial**."

**Glen**

I stepped off of the flying carriage once more, this tome into the small town of Ponyville. I liked the more rustic appearance of the place, seemed to add some color. There was a market going on down the street, but I didn't really want to go there, too many people. I walked the other way, wondering what I was going to do about getting that data package. I had plans for a nuclear-based OSC(Orbital Strike Cannon) downloaded into my neural implant, what I was trying to keep GLaDOS from acquiring. But sharing that with Equestria was unnecessary.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice the approaching individual. I bumped into somebody, and they shouted as we fell, and they dropped all the boxes they were carrying.

"Oh! I-I am so sorry. Here...l-let me help." I said, a little embarrassed at how I was so clumsy. I began to pick up her boxes. I noticed that she was a bright pink color, with a crazy hairdo going on and had sky blue eyes.

"Oh, its nothing, I wasn't paying atten-" This pink mare stopped suddenly when she saw me.

"Uh...you okay?" I asked, feeling weird from the way she was staring at me.

She suddenly and dramatically gasped, then she speed off, leaving me bewildered at what just happened. I shrugged it off.

I wanted to maybe find something to read, did they have a library? I saw a different creature, holding a sack full of scrolls. I approached him and asked:

"Um...excuse me..." He stopped and turned around. He kinda looked like a reptile of sorts. Scales, and tail and all.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well...hi. M-my name is...Glen. I-I'm new here. I was wondering...did...did you guys have a... library?"

"Well of course we do." The reptilian creature said. "And I happen to work there too. Normally, I would take you there, but I got to make a delivery, my name's Spike by the way." He offered his hand, and I shook it. "Anyway, Golden Oaks library is just down the street, you can't miss it. Its a big tree."

"Okay, thank you, Spike." I said to him as I made my way down the street.

I stood in front of the library. It was indeed 'a big tree'. I opened the door and went in. Inside, it was a pretty decent library. I didn't see the librarian though.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Oh. Is somepony there?" I heard a muffled voice from downstairs.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Then I heard an explosion.

I began worrying, _were they alright? Should I go down there?_

"You okay down there?" I shouted. There was a long pause. _Oh no, were they...dead?_

After about a minute or two, I got ready to bust the door down, but right as I lifted my foot, it opened slowly, and a whole lot of black smoke billowed out. Out came a coughing, soot covered unicorn. I couldn't even tell who it was, she was hacking all over the place. I helped her to the couch, and a she laid down, she whispered as if she was talking to herself:

"The fire extinguisher...(coughing)...the cabinet under the-(more coughing)-...s...sink..." She wheezed out.

I turned to the kitchen, and retrieved the extinguisher. I then proceeded to head into the basement. In there, a small, chemical fire, from what I presumed looked like a failed lab experiment, was burning. I quickly put it out, then ran back upstairs, and opened all the windows and doors to vent the smoke. I returned to the unicorn lying on the couch.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I said, worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little out of breath." She reassured me, and I relaxed.

"That's good...sorry about this mess...m-my name's Glen." I apologized.

"Oh! You did nothing wr-" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me with shock. "Its you!" She finally exclaimed.

I was very confused, "What?"

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked.

"Well...your all covered up with dirt. I think it would be impossible to recognize you." I told her, feeling a bit embarrassed that I could have forgotten someone.

"I'm the one who rescued you from your...ship." She tried.

Now that I thought about it...yeah, her voice seems to be familiar. She wiped some of the soot away, revealing her now dirty, lavender coat and purple and pink striped mane. My eyes instantly lit up with recognition.

"Yes! I remember you!" I said, a little bit too loudly.

"Okay, that's good. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well...I...uh...P-Princess...Celestia...sent me here to...uh..." She told me to keep my reasons a secret. I looked around for anything that would help me. God, I always sucked at lying. I saw a book with the title: Learning about Friendship adv. Reading . "...to learn about friendship." I said, straitening my glasses, and putting on as innocent of a grin I could. _Wow, Glen, you are so cheesy...she won't buy it. She won't buy it. She won't buy it._

"Really?" Her ears perked up, "That's what she sent me to do when I first came here!" She was very enthusiastic.

"Huh, interesting." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said and offered her hoof, and I shook it. I liked how she used higher words too, reminded me of myself.

"Likewise." I said, smiling.

"I uh, had a little...lab accident here. I-I was trying to...make a cure for...**Equine ****Anaemia***."

"Really?" I asked, fascinated.

"Yes." She replied.

After that, few words were spoken, as I helped her clean up this mess.

"You don't have to help me, you know know?" she told me.

"Well, I still will." I felt partly responsible, even though I wasn't.

_ You sure sure that is exactly why you are sticking around? _A voice in my head asked me.

_What do you mean?_

_Come on. Look at her. _I obeyed. _See anything?_

_That depends, what am I looking for? I don't understand._

_Your helpless, aren't you? She is-_

"She is what?"

"Huh?" Twilight looked up at me from her cleaning, confused.

Crap. I said that out loud. "Er...n-nothing." I said quickly, my cheeks feeling warm. What the hell is going on?

***Equine Anaemia: Yes, this is actually a REAL horse disease that is currently incurable and is fatal for the most part. They get it in swampy areas, where native insects bite, and give it to them, which is where it got its name, 'Swamp Fever'. Also, in some cases, it has been known to spread to humans too. The horse usually dies from the high fever it causes. Symptoms include restlessness, refusing to get up, constantly standing up and laying back down again, and anaemia.**

After we finished cleaning, she excused herself to take a quick shower, and told me that I could make myself at home. I waked passed the bookshelves. A particular book caught my attention. I picked it off the shelf and looked at the cover: "Encyclopedia of Primates" I flipped through he book. However, unlike the U.N.A. primate encyclopedia, humans were not present. I chuckled a little, I don't know why. _Guess spending their life all alone can make a person crazy_. It was then that I realized just how lonely I was. No family to help me. No friends I could depend on. Not a single other to be with, to talk to, to let me know that I wasn't alone. I never knew what it was like to be with others. I always had to take care of myself, for no one would do it for me.

The front door opened, and in came Spike. He saw me, sitting on the couch.

"You're still here?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"But, the library is closed, Glen."

"Has it really been that long?" I looked out the window, and that answered my question. It was nightfall.

"Where's Twilight?" Spike asked.

"She's upstairs. I think she said she was taking a shower." I replied, half-interested. I was absorbed in the book I was reading. I really wasn't paying attention at all.

"So did you meet her already?" Spike asked.

"Who?"

"Twilight."

"Oh. Yeah."

"And."

"What?"

"What happened?"

"She had a lab accident while trying to find the cure for...Equine Anaemia. I helped her clean it up, and well, here we are." I said flatly, not looking up.

**Spike**

This guy was just like Twilight. So absorbed in his book, that he paid little attention to the outside world. I decided to have a little fun with him.

"So, Glen, what do you think about her?" I asked, repressing my smile.

"Oh, well, she nice." Glen said.

"Do you think she is, you know, pretty?"

"Uh-huh." He said, not even knowing what the question even was.

I almost snickered at my trick.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner now, were you planning on spending the night?" I asked him, trying to poke fun.

"Uh-huh, that sounds nice, thanks." He said.

I chuckled a little and headed into the kitchen. Pulled it off just like I could with Twilight. Heh.

**Glen**

"Is she **pretty**?" I looked up, realizing what he asked me, and, more embarrassingly, what my answer was. I felt my cheeks burn up. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled there, Spike." I said, half-annoyed.

He laughed hard, "Yeah, Twilight's the same way. Sorry, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Hmph." was all I said.

He stopped cooking, and turned to me an almost...hopeful look on his face, "Seriously though, do you?"

"I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer." I looked away. _Did I?_

_ Sure you do._

_ No, I don't find her attractive._

_ Ha! That'll be the day._

_ I don't._

_ You do._

_ I DON'T._

_ You DO._

_ I prefer my own species, thank you very much._

_ You have never even SEEN the opposite sex of your species, and you NEVER will. You are the last of a dying race. When you die, humanity will be extinct. You wouldn't know if you prefer human women or not! You may as well make what life has given you worth while._

_ As much as I hate it, you have a point..._

_ So go for it._

_ What? NO!_

_ But I thought you said that I had a point?_

_ You did, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to start trying to...ugh...'hit' on her. Besides, she probably prefers her own race anyways._

_ You know you wanna..._

_ You know what? Just shut up! I need to have my thoughts clear tomorrow, not full of...longing for intimacy._

_ …..._

"Oh! Spike! Your back." We both wheeled around to see Twilight (now clean).

"Yeah, it took longer than I expected." Spike replied with a bit of disappointment.

"Sorry Spike." Then she looked at me, "Did you have a place to stay, Glen?" She asked.

"Well, uh...no I don't." I replied.

"Oh. Well, your welcome to stay here until you can find a house of your own...if you want."

"Oh no, I couldn't..."

"Actually, Glen you told me that you wanted to stay here. That you were planning on it." Spike looked at me with a smug expression.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay...Thank you, Twilight."

"No problem, you can sleep in the guest room. Second door to the right."

I was actually a lot more thankful than I let on. I mean, I just barely met these two, and they were letting me sleep in their house. That is...really trustful of them...

After dinner was ready, we sat down at the kitchen table to eat. It was some kind of soup, and it tasted like minestrone. It tasted a lot better than that...sandwich.

When we finished Spike excused himself, saying he was rather tired, and that he was going to bed. I thought nothing of it, as he left upstairs. Twilight, however, thought otherwise.

"Is he okay?" She asked me.

"I don't know. You think something is wrong?" I looked at her, slightly confused.

"Well, its just that he's never gone to bed this early. He's always stayed up, helping me or doing cleaning. It's probably nothing..." She seemed to stare off into space.

After that, no one said a thing. We just...sat there, doing nothing. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:24 pm.

"Do you want to do something? Or should we just call it a night?" Twilight startled me as she broke the silence.

I looked at her, and thought for a moment, "I guess we have time to kill. Did you have anything in mind?"

Now she thought for a moment, "Want to play chess?" she asked.

"Sure. Its been a while since I played." I thought back as her horn lit up and a chessboard floated down the stairs and onto the coffee table between us, and began to set itself.

"White or Black?"

"White." the board spun around, and we began. I moved my Knight up and over my Pawns.

"So, how has your visit to our world been?" She asked as she moved her Pawn forward.

"Well, it seems fairly nice, very peaceful. A lot more peaceful than my home world was during this stage of development you're in." I said, sadly. I moved my other Knight over my Pawns.

"What do you mean by that?" She moved her Bishop across the board and looked up.

"My people were divided into many factions that had different languages, and a multitude of clashing ideologies and beliefs. We could hardly get along with each other. Our world went through wars often, a lot of humans died. And many of them died over racism, not believing in the other's beliefs, or over land, money, and power. My people are masters of technology, and we have a knack of finding out how we can kill each other more efficiently." I looked down at my hands in my lap, ashamed of my people's bloody and violent past. "We went through three world wars the next more devastating than the last. The third laid waste to our entire world, deeming it uninhabitable for the next 270 years." I looked up at her. She had a shocked expression on her face. I continued, "But it wasn't the end. Those of us who survived did so by seeking refuge in the enormous underground bunkers, known as Arks. There were millions of the Arks, and each could sustain an entire civilization indefinitely. After that, when we emerged from the Arks we were able to build up our civilization again upon the remains of the old world. For once, we made great progress towards peace. But it never lasted..." Finished the first part quietly.

"What happened? Why didn't it last?" I have said too much. I may as well tell her the truth, as I am horrible at lying.

I looked into her worried eyes with seriousness in mine, "Promise that you will not tell a **single** soul what I am going to tell you. The fate of your world could very well depend upon it."

She nodded "I promise."

"Okay. So, from the ashes of our world-Earth, we called it Earth-there rose Aperture Science research and development company. They took all the rights of being the political leader over humanity, even naming their so called 'governmental council' the United Nations of Aperture. For the first time in 10,000 years, all humanity was united together. But rule by corporation, or Corporatocracy, was almost insufferable. Aperture got away with the abduction of thousands of people to be forced to participate in the testing of thier products, which were very often dangerous and resulted in thier deaths."

"Thats-thats awful!" Twilight shouted.

"Then, one day, they created what we call a synthetic lifeform. Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System: GLaDOS. She was to oversee the testing in Aperture. But, seeing Life as a pest in need of being exterminated-humans in particular-she turned against them. She locked down the facility, gassed everyone still inside, then went to work. She built up an imense horde of robotic soldiers adawned in steel and loaded with deadly weaponry. She sent out legions for one pourpose...to destroy humanity. Not a soul was spared. One by one, all parts of the world fell to her wire and steel clad legion."

Twilight was speechless.

"My family and several hundered others escaped on the ship that now lies in that forrest. We finaly figured out that noone else had escaped. There were 4.5 billon humans to start off, then, in a span of weeks, we were reduced to 347. Eventually, she found us again, and my father only managed to save me before he died too."

"Wait...so you mean to say that..." Twilight asked, trailing off.

"I am the last human there is. When I die, humaninty will become extinct." I said bitterly.

She looked at me "I-Im so sorry, I didn't know..." She apologized.

"No. It's okay."

"But...why did you not tell anypony?"

"It wouldn't have helped give us a fighting chance. If she comes, we need to be ready. For she will have no mercy. Stallions, mares, and foals alike will suffer the same fate." I saw she was scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We have plenty of time. And that is IF she comes. And we WILL be ready for her. You'll see." I smiled reassuringly. "Check."

We continued our game well into midnight, eventully, it ended with a stalemate.

"Well, Glen, I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired..." She yawned, and since I was watching her at that moment, It made me yawn too. She began to go upstairs.

"Yeah, me too." I followed behind. Before she went into her room I spoke, "Twilight."

She turned her head and looked at me sleepily, her lavender eyes tired, but alive, I assumed I looked the same, "Hmm?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, "I just wanted to thank you...for allowing me to stay here until I could get get...situated. I...I really appreaciate it."

She smiled in a silly, sleepy way, like she was drunk, "Yeah...your welcome. It what friends are for." she went into her room, "Goodnight Glen." she whispered, then closed the door.

I smiled then went into the guest room. I slipped into the cozy bed, and driffed off into my much needed sleep. I had to do some prepareing tomarrow.

**Author's After Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I had some gift shopping and decorating stuff do take care of. Anyway, think of this as a little gift from me to you. Happy Hollidays everyone! And enjoy yourselves, Christmas comes but once a year! ;)**

**Merry Chistmas!**

**-The Redactor**


End file.
